csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Disorder In The Court/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: Judge Norwalk was definitely murdered by Blunt Force Trauma. You're looking for a cylindrical object that's considerably styrdy. Al Robbins: Fronm the impact, the Murder Weapon hgad some considerable force used, multiple times. His skull was fractured. Al Robbins: Also, I noticed some secretions mixed into the blood on his face. They were Saliva. The killer spit on the victim. Here's Henry with the results. Henry Andrews: It's mixed with the victim's blood so we can't pull a good DNA sample, but there was a presence of another Y chromosome. Henry Andrews: We won't be able to use this to catch the killer precisely, but you are looking for a Male killer. 'Examine Shredded Paper' Sara Sidle: Hmmm... this is a Court Brief. These are usually never shredded. Unless someone was trying to hide something. Let me peruse these for a while. Analyze Court Brief Sara Sidle: So this is interesting. This is a Court Brief with some submitted receipts against Angel Farmer who is supposed to make a plea today. Sara Sidle: You remember Angel from the street racers. He's being tried for assault. And Stu, The Attorney that found the Judge, is representing him. D.B. Russell: Well. Angel isn't going to get into the courtroom, so Stu might have shredded this Evidence. Sara Sidle: But... Angel is a free man, and he checked into the courthouse an hour before the Judge was murdered. D.B. Russell: Talk to Angel. See if he tried to use Street Methods to persuade the Judge. Analyze Juror Badge David Hodges: I have a little more information on this Juror Badge. It had a trace of Aftershave on it, the same kind used by the killer. David Hodges: But I found something even more interesting on it: Fingerprints. And they belong to Stu Pellini the Attorney. Jim Brass: But that's odd, there's no reason that Stu Pellini should be anywhere near the Jury Foreman in a case he's trying. Jim Brass: So what's Stu doing with his grubby fingers all over this badge? Let's talk to that chucklehead again. Analyze Gavel Henry Andrews: Congratulations! You found the Murder Weapon! The blood on this gavel matches the Victim Judge Norwalk. Henry Andrews: I also matched the Skull impressions to the hammer head of the gavel. THe killer didn't leave his prints or DNA on it. Wiped it clean. Henry Andrews: Bit I was able to find something that mightbe of use. Fragrance and water-soluble polymers. More often known ingredients in Hair Gel. Jim Brass: The victim didn't use any, and since the gavel was wiped off, this must have come from the Kller, who we now know uses hair gel. Jim Brass: Robert Brixius said he dressed the Judge before Trial. Maybe you should talk to him since the Judge was in his cloak when he croaked. Analyze Bloody Rag Henry Andrews: This Rag was used to wipe the gavel clean. It also transferred the Hair Gel residue. Henry Andrews: And I found a second Male blood contribution on this rag. Unfortunately, he's not in CODIS, so that doesn't help. Sara Sidle: Henry, you helped a lot. If the killer used this rag to blot their own blood, then the killer will have a Visible Cut. Just like Stu Pellini. Examine Briefcase D.B. Russell: Good job cracking that code. Unfortunately, the Briefcase is empty. The killer must have stolen files from Judge Norwalk's briefcase. D.B. Russell: There's a little Blood Smear near the clasp. See if the killer left any trace while trying to open the Briefcase. Examien Briefcase Lock Morgan Brody: The killer left a couple Threads. Get them to Hodges... It's a small sample, and we only get one shot... Tell him to take his time and be accurate. Analyze Threads David Hodges: That was an extreme amount of pressure to be under with that sample. But I think you will like the results. David Hodges: This is a polycotton blend and shaded blue, which means the killer is Wearing Blue, but I can tell you a little more... David Hodges: This fabric has a flame retardant specially designed for use in government uniforms. Examine Court Plaque Henry Andrews: These blood stains are a DNA match to the Victim, so these are all directly related to the Murder. D.B. Russell: Thanks Henry. The length of the blood spines and the impact on the plaque tell us the major impacts didn't happen on the courtroom floor. D.B. Russell: Judge Norwalk must have been pushed over the edge when dying. So initial hits must have happened in the Judge's stand. D.B. Russell: Finlay just cleared a path to The Stand at the scene, why don't you give her a hand. Examine Robe Henry Andrews: That's the Judge's blood that was covering this Robe. The killer must have been wearinng it when they killed the Judge. Greg Sanders: Of course. That's why no one's running around the Halls of Justice Covered In Blood. They used this, then stashed it before they took off. Greg Sanders: If it's the Judge's blood on the outside, Maybe the killer left trace on The Collar. Examine Robe Collar David Hodges: There was a trace of denatured alcohol, citrate, and... witch hazel on the inside of this robe. Greg Sanders: Witch hazel? That's used in a few different medicinal products. David Hodges: Yes, and with this combination, it's from Aftershave. I checked with Robbins on the body, and the Judge had no traceof aftershave. Greg Sanders: So the killer must havebeen wearing aftershave. And I know just who to talk to. We got a hit off those Prints on the collar. Greg Sanders: They belong to Robert Brixius, who works as a clerk for Judge Norwalk. Let's have a talk with him. Examine Court Schedule Sara Sidle: Good job removing the victim's blood from that court schedule. Now we can find out a little more about what was going on in the courtroom. Sara Sidle: There's time reserved by Judge Norwalk for a Private Meeting at 8 AM, before court was in session. Maybe Bill The Bailiff knows who he was meeting. Sara Sidle: And when you have a moment, Finn needs help processing the Judge's Stand. Examine Broken Glass Greg Sanders: Good job putting that Glass back together. Looks like a rather expensive Whiskey Bottle. But what's it doing in here? Better check it for Prints. Examine Whiskey Bottle Greg Sanders: Well, I wasn't expecting this. Those Fingerprint partials you recovered matched the Jury Foreman, Lyle Wilkins. Greg Sanders: So what's a broken whiskey bottle with his prints on it, doing in the Judge's Chambers? Examine Locker Contents Sara Sidle: Hmm... Lots Of Blood on that Rag. Get it to Henry. He should be able to match this to our victim. Category:Transcripts